


The Sash

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roman is salty, implied smut but nothing is explicit, so this is still pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: An ask was sent in to my tumblr, requesting a piece from a sentence starters list. The prompt was: "You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex." After Anxiety ruins one of Roman’s sashes, Roman is none to happy with his boyfriend.





	The Sash

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“You can’t stay mad at me forever.” Anxiety speaks through Roman’s door, in which the latter male sighs audibly, sitting at his desk with his cheek resting against his hand. Earlier in the day, Anxiety had made a comment about Roman’s sash. It is no secret that Anxiety gets annoyed by the sash, because when it moves and Roman has to adjust it, Anxiety never fails to make a comment about it. But, Roman never expected the male to sneak up on him and fully cut the sash off with a pair of scissors.

“Really, Ro. You have a thousand of them. It was just a joke. A shitty one, but a joke nonetheless.” Anxiety speaks again, and Roman reluctantly looks at the door with a wideset frown.

“Language.” He finally replies with one word, and he can hear Anxiety’s chuckle.

“Are you gonna open the door or are you seriously mad at me?”

“I am very angry with you. You could have requested that I simply remove my sash instead of abusing it.” Roman grumbles, though he does feel a bit special that Anxiety is still pushing the issue. Generally, if things don’t go Anxiety’s way easily, he lets the issue go because he loses interest. But, he is still outside Roman’s door, as he has been for about a half hour now.

“You can’t be mad forever, though. You know, when this is over, we should have really angry sex. You can get kinky with your sash, that’s more like a blindfold now.”

Roman feels heat rise to his cheeks immediately. “How can you jest in this situation? Surely you aren’t being serious.”

“I’m completely serious about the angry sex, but the sash bit is totally up to you.” Anxiety grins, glad that he is finally getting a response from his boyfriend. He has become a master at pressing Roman’s buttons.

“You are just…” Roman’s voice trails off into a sigh as he reluctantly opens the door, watching in slight amusement as Anxiety falls back, as he had been standing, leaning against the door. Ever the gentleman, Roman offers Anxiety a hand to help him up, and Anxiety stands, brushing his hands over his sore bum with a frown.

“Your reflexes are insane. You know you could have caught me.” Anxiety looks at Roman with a pointed glare, lips pursed.

Roman grasps the front of Anxiety’s shirt to pull him into his room, shutting the door, making sure Anxiety hears the ‘click’ of his lock before speaking. “Consider that your punishment for ruining my sash.”

Anxiety hums, a smirk playing on his lips. “Right, right. Care to tell me why you locked the door, oh singing one?”

“I disagree with many things you say, but every once in a while, I suppose you do have good ideas.” Roman flashes a grin and steps forward, leaning in close to Anxiety’s ear. “How about you get my sash from my desk drawer?”


End file.
